


The Off Season [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'The Off Season' by liviapenn</p><p>Clark always looks so fucking tired this time of year. He's never around, though it's no great mystery where he is and what he's doing. At least not to Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Off Season [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic first posted 20th April 2008.

**Length:** 4min:09sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (3.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/toqij4y2dxz/The_Off_Season_wM.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (3.8 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/offseason.zip)


End file.
